A Certain Teleporters Eyes
by ElementalMiko12
Summary: Sequel to "A Certain Guy" : Finished with classes for the day, Mikoto is attending her Violin lesson, however absolutely refuses to begin until a certain redhead drops in. Finishing up Kuroko plays with Mikoto a little as they head to their dorm room to ready themselves for an event that would be happening soon. What will happen at this event?


The sound of her Melody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toaru Majutsu No Index**

**Format:**

_Italic = Past Event's_

**Bold = dreams/remembering past dreams**

**Bold Underline = ****Important words **

Normal Text = Narration

"..." = Talking

'...' = Thoughts

* * = Sounds (Ex. intercom announcements / Falling objects / Cellphone ringing)

* * *

Mikoto frowned her class had started just minutes ago… Her Instructor tapped her foot impatiently "Misaka, I believe we should begin with your warm ups." the blonde told her as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

Mikoto's eyes shifted from the door of the Music Room to her Violin Instructor "Five more minutes…" she mumbled changing her body language to match how she currently felt. Mikoto turned away from the older blonde woman who'd been teaching her for quite some time now her Violin's case resting on her lap as she eyed the closed door.

"Waiting for me?" Kuroko's voice chimed from the ceiling, Mikoto looked up in time to watch the redhead dropdown in front of her with ease. Kuroko flashed Mikoto a small smile "Sorry for the wait." as she tapped the bracelet on her wrist making it vanish into the trashcan.

"What took you so long?" Mikoto pouted, for a few seconds she'd been worried something was wrong. Kuroko had been acting odd since she'd woken up this morning. She'd woken up to Kuroko letting loose a strange high pitched scream and sat up to find the girl looking around the room… her neck snapping from side to side as if she didn't remember where she was. Or as if she didn't recognize where she was…

Kuroko laughed nervously "Just had to ah get my recording device of I could make the songs you play today into MP3's for me to listen to later!" she replied almost as if it'd been rehearsed. The Instructor coughed catching Mikoto's attention, Kuroko sat down on the bench beside her as the brunette stood up rested the her cheek on the Violin after grasping the Violin's Bow with her free hand.

Kuroko sat there for the remainder of the time silent sporting a happy face. Sitting right here, right now being able to listen so closely to the Classical Melody Mikoto would play under her Instructor's command… It certainly had a different feel from hanging out up on the chandler with her Voice Recorder. This was a breath of fresh air that she'd needed after her shock this morning…

_Kuroko yawned with closed eyes as she sat up stretching her arms over her head, but bringing her hands down to rub the sleep from her eyes. Kuroko opened her red orbs with a startled gasp… 'W-What?!' She thought not realizing she'd also screamed resulting in waking up Mikoto who'd snuck; *Author-cough* accidently slept walked into her bed again… _

_Everything in the room was in various colors of black and different shades of grays, looking around the room right now it almost looked like looking at a grid used to design video games. White lines outlined everything in grid form 'W-What is this?' she wondered. She hadn't heard her before, but after Mikoto's worried face appeared within her personal space she was pretty hard not to notice. Kuroko's cheeks mildly reddened at the sudden closeness._

_"Kuroko what's wrong?" Mikoto questioned worriedly leaning closer now nearly nose to nose with the young redhead. Mikoto stared, watching as the redness within her face slowly climbed up from her cheeks engulfing the girls face 'Huh? Why's she so red?' Mikoto wondered oblivious to how close she was at the present moment. Mikoto blinked in innocent confusion…_

Kuroko frowned a little 'What's wrong with me…' she wondered. There'd been no changes… She hadn't been able to see in color since she'd woken up! And for some strange reason she'd come to notice that with the grid vision it was easier to Teleport around. The grid almost reminded her of a computer giving her the power to simply imagine where she wanted to be and she was instantly able to solve equations' that'd usually take roughly forty seconds.

The Doctor she'd just gotten back from had no clue as what was wrong… He'd never heard of such a thing happening to a Teleporter before. It was bazaar! They'd wanted her to stay for more testing and she probably would have for that Doctor since he'd been the only one that seemed to care about her in the Medical Field since the accidently with her parents. Everyone else just treated her like a lab experiment… 'More tests can wait I doubt this will go away anytime soon…' Kuroko thought a smile twitched back onto her face as time raced by and Mikoto began playing pieces she'd prepared long ago.

Her copy of this Solo was great, but listening to it and recording it up close and personal was something else entirely. It was very calming and relaxed the tension she was feeling… well most of it. Kuroko loved watching Mikoto as she played the Violin. There were some Violinists that were rare to find; ones that put so much soul and emotion into their play that they could make you feel various emotions without uttering a work. Mikoto was one of these few…

She wasn't sure why the girl only took up the Violin as only a hobby especially since the girl was like a Violin Prodigy. Kuroko reached up tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she eyed her favorite Level 5, the way the sun shined into the room and hit her as she played it almost looked like she was staring at an Angel. The emotions passing over her face with each note that crossed her face told stories, sometimes sad, something's angry, while other times they were happy. Either way the mood of the song seemed to always be displayed in Mikoto's facial features.

**Mikoto felt Kuroko turn over on her side facing the brunette, Mikoto turned to her leaning over giving the younger girl a quick peak on the lips.**

Kuroko blushed touching her lips… She could still feel it even now and especially now as she played this love song with the same smile she'd had when she'd pulled away from that kiss. Kuroko's heart skipped a beat when Mikoto opened her eyes a little looking her way, both other their cheeks took on a light pink hue, but neither could look away or keep a smile from their face.

oooOOOooo

Mikoto stretched her arms over her head having just gotten out of her regular Violin practices, Mikoto's arms fell behind her head folding behind her neck allowing her Violins case to rest against her back as she and Kuroko walked back towards their dorm to change. They had a System Scan scheduled for today. Light leaked from the hallways open windows as they walked down the halls, Mikoto's presence catching the attention of just about everyone within the hallway. If they weren't looking at Mikoto…

They were glaring at Kuroko… Kuroko was fixated on the thoughts racing through her head about her current state of vision. Her eyes had been bothering her since she'd the night after she'd stayed up all night staring at Mikoto's wall after that kiss. There'd been no was that night that she could have possibly fell asleep…

Mikoto didn't miss it. The glares directed Kuroko's way. Mikoto's arms dropped back down to her sides, her free left hand catching Kuroko's right within hers. Kuroko blushed at the contact mumbling the older girl's name. She hadn't expected Mikoto to display such affections while in the presence of others and she certainly hadn't expected her to take hold of her hand in front of Tokiwadai students. Leaning towards her "How about after the System Scan we both head back to the dorm for a movie night? I think I finally got the popcorn trick down!~" She whispered barely above a murmur.

Kuroko's cheeks darkened at the closeness as her smile widened "Asking me out again? And in broad daylight no less? My your getting quite bold aren't you?~" she whispered back, Kuroko was teasing though the glint in her eye if Mikoto had been looking she probably would have noticed how serious and surprised that the young Judgment Officer was. It may have been whispered, but she hadn't expected Mikoto to ask such a thing in public at all… at least not for a while!

Mikoto tried her best to ignore the 'D' word. She looked away with red cheeks giving off a huff "Is that a no I hear?" she pouted.

Kuroko eyed the Level 5 amused; she didn't deny it again! "I never said that~" Kuroko spoke up as they made their way up the stair to their dorm so they could change.

"Really?!" Mikoto's neck spun in her direction quickly, before she realized perhaps she'd sounded a little too excited… Was I...? I

She giggled behind her hand as Mikoto attempted to hide her sudden drastically happy change in demeanor behind an annoyed gaze. Kuroko grinned a little wanting to test Mikoto's reactions now that she wasn't so use to Kuroko hitting on her anymore "Of course we can do that if it's what you want. I don't mind doing anything so long as it's with you!~"

Mikoto felt excitement bubble up within her system again overriding an sense of hiding her feelings for the redhead from the student body and for the time being Kuroko herself "Good so it's a date then! A-Ah…" she paused for a long moment.

*Computing*

*Computing*

*Computing

They made it to their floor as Kuroko now practically skipped a step or two ahead of her still holding her hand 'Wait a minute… oh crap! I'm excited again and I didn't deny the date again!' Mikoto groan. If this kept up the redhead would pick up on it within a heartbeat. 'Good thing she's a bit on the oblivious side…' Mikoto sweat-dropped.

Kuroko arm hung behind her loosely still holding Mikoto's hand as she skipped a bit ahead of the of her roommate allowing Mikoto to give that beautiful brain of hers time to think. Glancing over her shoulder Mikoto's face darkened several shades. It was times like this Kuroko wished she could be the fly on the wall inside that interesting mind of hers. Mikoto's face darkened even when she noticed Kuroko's gaze 'Well well wonder what you're thinking about…' she mentally chuckled.

oooOOOooo

Sometime later… Kuroko wondered if she should mention anything to the proctor about her sudden condition; should she even be taking this test in this condition? *Kaboom* a geyser of water shot up into the sky. Several jumped while others squealed at how loud the sound had been. Kuroko stretched kneeling over to touch her toes causing her Gym clothes to slip up her back. Kuroko mildly had been ignoring the announcements replayed over the loudspeaker as students finished their tests..

*Overall Level : Level 4*

Kongo panted heavily as she walked over to Shirai along with her two friends Wannai and Awatsuki. Wannai handed Kongo a fresh towel as they stopped in front of Shirai. "Shirai, not that I particularly care about my rivals well being, but are you alright? You don't seem like yourself?" Kongo question flicking open her fan lightly fanning herself to keep cool.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow 'Well this certainly is weird…' Kuroko thought staring up at her usually cocky and boasting rival. It was strange to see her look so concerned… Kuroko was confused they'd been friends since the whole Febrie affair, but even so during Scan's like this, Festivals and such the two always made a challenge out of it since they both still even as friends considered each other as their rival. "How so?" Kuroko interrogated still stretching…

Before Kongo could reply…

*Level 4 Teleporter Shirai Kuroko, you're up next*

Kuroko stood upright hearing her name being called giving her friends a quick wave before dashing off for her test. She watched at the Tech's plated five familiar black box's before her. "We'll start you off at 120 Kilograms, your goal land it within the small bull's-eye and just as each target is 20 meters apart you we will also as that you add an extra 20 meters of distance from the ground per target." One of the people dressed in white lab coats told her.

Kuroko stared at the target in question. It strangely wasn't difficult to see at all and in trying to calculate the coordinates she noticed something… She needed to test it, giving the weight in front of her a light tap not really thinking about what might happen if she were to bomb. The weight vanished dropping down with ease at the 20 mark right in the middle of the target. Kuroko's eyes stared wide eyed 'I-It's easier…' she thought startled.

Usually it took her several seconds to come up with that equation… but this time she knew it almost simply by looking at it! Kuroko deciding to want to test this further her eyes shifted from the 40, 60, and 80 marks. Kuroko slid her hand over the top of the weights making all of them vanish in succession. All three dropped down to smack slap dab within the middle of their targets. There were several rounds of gasp not just by Kuroko herself but the student body and even some teachers.

She'd just managed to teleport three weights of equal weight at one time, from very different leveled heights, and to top it off she'd gotten their calculations correct! Kuroko's eyes shifted to the fifth one; this one had been a calculation she'd never been able to make… always ending up quite a bit of distance off the mark. She had to admit she was really nervous with this one… Kuroko's hand fell to rest on the weight as her eyes shifted from the next target in question. She didn't even spare it a glance as it vanished from her touch.

*Whoosh slam*

The Scientists monitoring the tests stood up abruptly staring wide eyed at what just happened. "You there!" one of the Scientist pointed at one of the Lab Techs.

The Lab Tech nervously saluted "Y-Yes sir?"

"Your Ability I want you to add 60 Kilograms of weight to those boxes!" the man instructed the younger man nodded going about what he was asked to do.

Minutes later Kuroko repeated the same process with an easy succession. Kuroko blinked as color began to leak back into her vision, the grid still very much there though. The Scientist turned to Kuroko rubbing at his chin thoughtfully "Young lady last time I checked the weight you could suppose was 130.5 Kilograms. However if you don't mind trying I would like you to try a much higher weight." He explained.

Kuroko nodded mutely still slightly shocked that she'd just passed her record breaking weight shift she'd set last year for Teleporters' everywhere to try and beat. Furthermore she'd done it within seconds without breaking a sweat. "Of course sir." Kuroko agreed wanting a knowledge of just how much she could shift now.

The Scientist asked for the weight to be upped to 1670 Kilograms the weight of his Camry. The Lab Tech brought the weights back to her before doing as requested of them. "Alright Shirai, please feel free to begin when you're ready." The young Scientist explained stepping around the desk station where the handful of Scientists' sat staring with interest.

Glancing from the weight to the target, she recalculated, everything was coming faster, much easier, and above all more accurately. When Kuroko felt comfortable she sent it off with a light tap of her finger.

*Whoosh smash*

The weight dropped to the ground causing a creator, she moved to the next few. Kuroko almost couldn't breathe… as the fifth one slammed to the ground hitting the target ripping up dirt and dust. Chunks of rock flung away as the weight embedded itself into the ground. Kuroko bent over grabbing at her knees to help keep her standing upright as she panted heavily.

"Kuroko?!" Mikoto's voice yelled out catching her attention as she rushed over toward the line of people surrounding her in awe, apparently having just finished her test.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Tokiwadai's new Level 5! Shirai Kuroko!" The Scientist called out. Everyone clapped, but only a select few meant it as a congratulations.

Mikoto stared in shock 'K-Kuroko's a…'

The Scientist walked up to Kuroko with a half grin "Congratulations! You are now the 8th Level 5 in Academy City." he spoke holding out his hand for her to shake.

Kuroko didn't know why, but for a moment looking in his eyes… she felt like she was in danger?

* * *

**Reminder: Please remember to leave a review o.o/**


End file.
